APH Chronicals
by Yui Utau Silverstar
Summary: The darkness takes over the world of APH. what will happen! (starring my oc yui) mah 1st story, pls review and fav!
1. PROLOUGE: THE DARKNESS BEGINS

**heyyyyyy its yui ^^ today imma post an aph story about... me being mah otaku yaoi lover self! and having an advenchur! so its a hetalia story staring my beuteful oc yui utau silverstar! enjoy :3**

It was the world confrence again. Amerca was takling and i was siting there, my hair was done up neat in a bun, and i wore my prety rainbow-colurrd dress that cost me $5600. (an. i hav loads a money, im rly richhh!) i was the cutest in the room! then america was talking to iggy, they were arguing oh no! so there was only one thinng to do. i used my mind control powers. "just f**k already!" (an. in case ur wandering i hav the ability 2 control ppls minds)

and they began making out, then germany and italy made out to. so did spain and romnao. in fact all da boys were making out but not france (an. GO AWAY FRANCE I NOSHIP U WITH ANY1 U PEEERVVVVVVVVVVV :OOOOO) da hole co nferne cheered. exept for lichenstein

"BIG BRUDER TOLD ME WE SHOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH SAME GENDER-"

"STFU BITCH" i said and stabed lili with my sword and she ded. all the wc cheered. switzy gleeful berried her outside.

Hungary tried 2 take pics but i slaped her haaaerd and destroieed the camra ansd took pics with mah magic camra.

but then sudenly a giant portal appaerred, and suked up all ofus and sudenly there was a voice

"hello i am the master of darknesss. i hav captured all da nations! bwahahahah just tr 2 get em back!"

but there eewas another voiceee!

"helo evry1. i am the master of ligthness. da boys are gone. yui utau silverstar, only u can get them back and defete all dark!."

i hoped all da gurlz wud die so that the world cod become gay

but i knew i had 2 get all da guys back 2 do dat! but i knew i could do it with all my powers.

**ooooooh whatll happen in da next chap?! :o find out soon!**


	2. CHAP 1: IN THE DARKNESS

**its yui! ^^ here with anutnher chap! i was kindeh disapunted dat i nevahr got eny revews so i hope i get sum dis tiem. enjoi!**

I woke up on ground, it nwas darknes. i had 2 get all da boiz back, but i had to destory da gurlz! it was going to be haarrrddddd jo! good thing i'm magic and i can defete dark monster and control ppl with my mind.

but then seychells was ther.

"hi yui"

"WAT THE FUCK R U DOIN HERE U FUCKIN USELES BITCH U"

but then dark ness monstes appered. Sey ran away screeming liek the cowadly bitch she is, but i used mah rly powarfel magic 2 defete! I asol used mah sord!

Da fite was done. I wasnt hurt cuz mah magic make me invicibel! Im aslo imortal and im always a cute 14yrold!

So i went awei 2 look for al mah oyfrendz but then iggy showed up

"ello yui!"

"heeey sexy britesh thang"

And we statred makin out

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh iggy u sexi fuck"

Then i used my magic 2 sumon amerika then we had a thresome. I was dating all da guy natoins in case u wandering but dey r all bi and dey asol dating all da guy natoins (cept 4 france, hes a pervvvv!111! XC)

But then a giant sawmr of monstahrz appered. I uesd mah magic 2 defete, amurika usde his cheinswa and igy used blakc maigv 2 deferte.

Son dey wer all defeede. The we begen 2 do it agen but den all da other gaiz came (AN. get it?! CAAAMMEMEEEEE?! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH XD) ita, ger, jap, grece, china and rusia wer there. So were lichen, taiwen, sey and hungery. And me and da guise al had a tensum. But us and uk wer doin it the most! And it maed me fel so gud! Hengrui trid 2 wach usuk doing it but i punchd her in da faec. All da uthre gurlz went "EW" anfd coverd there eyes. I was hapy dat i was discherbing them!

Thn da gurlz al tride 2 hav a foersum but i kiked dem all. "OH NO U DONT YURI IS AWFEL LESBENS R DESGUSTNIG, YAOI SHAL TAEK OVASR DAW ORLD!"

Bbut then frans appered over us. "HAHAHAHAH I HAV CAPCHERD U AL SO DONT HAV SEX, TRAI 2 FITE ME!"

All da gurlz ran away liek litle biches. I usde mah ultimet forn (a gient feeniks creecher with a firy tale) and kiled him!1!1!1!111!

"yay" sed al da gurlz so i beat dem al up. "SHUT UP OR I WIL STBA U AL!"

"we no bluddy liek any of u, yui is r best gurlfrend u wankers" sed iggy.

Taek that biches!

So we all escepd da darknes 4 gud! But wen we wer bak in da cunfrmce rum, we swa dat igeh ansd amureak wer stil in da durhknes.

"ill go get em" sed ukren, but i pushde hre out da wei. Her titehz jigeld in a rly gros wey, so i slased her with mah naif.

"NO U FUCKEN DONT, ILL GET MAH PRETTEH HUSBANDOS U FUCKING BITCH"

And i went in 2 saev. Wat wid happen 2 meh nao?! :U


End file.
